Time, A Precious Thing
by Starken Dark Feathers
Summary: (SII) A one-shot yaoi exploring the possibilites of Seed/Culgan, taking place at L'Renouille. Seed's mind is frantic with the thought of losing Highland, and decides that everything he ever meant to do, he must do now..


Time, A Precious Thing.  
  
By: Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters.  
  
Author's Notes: I was skimming through the yaoi fictions for Suikoden II, and saw many similar themes (Viktor/Flik, Hero/Jowy) and even heard tell of a Kinnison/Luca. Baffling enough as that pairing was, I was even more surprised to see no Culgan/Seed fictions! After all, they may be the bad guys, but isn't the strong relationship between them so obviously clear? Okay, so maybe it's hard to nail down the personalities of enemies you initially only see on the battlefield. But I tried my best, I really did! Takes place at the palace of L'Renouille the day before the Dunan army attacks. PG-13 for a small amount of fluff, and *references*  
  
As morning finally arrived, the air of Highland stood still, the threat of war dangling on the thoughts of many. The sun rose oddly late that day. Worry was harsh on many people, especially on Culgan, commander of King Jowy Blight's 4th Highland army. Tomorrow would be a hard battle, for he had heard the plans. The Dunan army was making its way to Highland, preparing for an attack on the palace of L'Renouille.  
  
However, this worry was not spread on everyone, for only a very small group of soldiers, commanders, and generals even heard of the attack. This was so that the citizens of Highland wouldn't panic.  
  
Culgan sat at his desk, placed among the many knight's quarters in Highland's great castle. A sheet of blank paper was set before him, and he couldn't even remember what he was supposed to write. It wasn't just the upcoming battle that troubled him. His dark eyes were deep set in concentration, when suddenly his door creaked open.  
  
"Bloody hell, Culgan, if you're looking for a place to hide from your worry, everyone knows you'll be here," came a familiar, scratchy voice. "It's no good being in your room. King Jowy has summoned you, and if you had a better hiding place, you wouldn't have to deal with it. Now go, and I'll be waiting for you when you get back."  
  
It was Seed, general of the 3rd Highland army. He gave his familiar smile, the one that made him look slightly diabolical, and sat down heavily on one of Culgan's large, comfortable chairs. Culgan slowly turned around, and just looked at him calmly for a moment.  
  
"Well, don't just stare at me," said Seed with a laugh, propping his leg over the chair's armrest. "Go see the King! I won't disappear while you're gone, I promise."  
  
Culgan gave a small laugh and stood up, towering above the sitting Seed. Lifting a small glass off of his desk, he passed it to the younger man. "Here, I'm not much in the mood for a drink. Perhaps you could enjoy it better," and with that, he left the room, headed towards the throne room.  
  
Seed sat alone in Culgan's quarters, quietly sipping on the straight rum that for some reason the commander had poured up. His wild auburn hair was in a mess, as if he had run his hands through it one too many times. It was unusual, but he was enjoying the silence, plus it gave him a little while to think.  
  
Not more than fifteen minutes had passed when Culgan returned, the same calm expression on his face as always. "So? What did he want?" asked Seed, taking the rest of his drink back in one swig. He put the empty glass on mat that spread across the stone floor.  
  
"Nothing much, he wanted me to be mentally prepared for tomorrow. Not only me, either.you too, Seed," answered Culgan as she sat back at his desk, once again staring at his blank paper. "Incase of Highland's downfall, we have to stand post in front of the throne room. We have to protect Lord Jowy at all costs," he said calmly.  
  
"Bah, good new indeed! Our place is out on the battlefield, not to be petty guards," Seed replied sarcastically. "We can't lose, anyway. For Lord Jowy to even think such a thing is blunder!" he cried. The young general stood and walked to Culgan, looking over his broad shoulder.  
  
"Eh? Writing with invisible ink again, are we Culgan?" asked Seed with a laugh. He hauled over a table chair like the one Culgan used, and sat beside him.  
  
"Why are you here, Seed? Surely you have better things to do with your time than waste mine," said Culgan, a tad annoyed at his break of concentration, still trying to remember what he was to write.  
  
Seeming offended, Seed tipped his chair back, putting his arms behind his head. "Hm. Not wanted here, I see. The truth is, I came to talk. Just talk. There's no one else in this bloody castle that will listen to me. Won't you listen to me?" he asked, not sounding quite like himself with that last bit.  
  
Culgan had just touched the paper with the tip of his feathered pen when the question came. He turned around, and surprisingly enough looked worried. The pathetic sounding tone in Seed's usually strong voice was enough to make his heart wrench. "What is it, Seed? Its not often you ask questions like that," he asked as he turned his chair around as well.  
  
Seed cleared his throat, and moved back to the more comfortable chair he had previously been sitting in. "Well Culgan, I'm really not too sure about this. If Lord Jowy does think such things.maybe we do have something to worried about!"  
  
Culgan stopped him, speaking in a very calm voice. "Seed, don't think like that. Why, you were just saying how it was all blunder-"  
  
"That's what I would normally think," interrupted Seed. "But we've lost many battles to those State bastards already. Have you ever really thought about it? About how any day now, any battle we go into, we could lose our lives? Have you ever thought about all the things we still have to do?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Seed." whispered Culgan. "Its okay. Calm down. I can see something else, too, is on your mind. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, regaining his calm expression once more.  
  
It seemed tears were on the verge of exploding from Seed's sharp eyes. "Erm." he stammered. "Oh, never mind, Culgan. Nothing's bothering me. I'll see you tomorrow on the field," he said quickly, and he rushed out of Culgan's room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Culgan stayed quiet for a long time. "Something is very wrong with him." he said to himself. "Seed never acts like that. I only hope he'll tell me before tomorrow." And with that, Culgan realized what he had been intending to write.  
  
The man's face blushed slightly. He had been intending to write a letter, a letter to Seed, in fact. It was to ask if Seed knew any women that he may find interest in. It may have seemed foolish to write a letter to someone who lives in the same castle as you, but Culgan was trying to express a point; he was interested in women.  
  
It may have seemed plainly obvious to some people. Culgan was trying to cover something up by making it seem otherwise. He did not exactly know why he must try to convince this to Seed. Perhaps it was because Seed knew him for a long time, and for that time Culgan had never been with a woman.  
  
If Seed had realized that any time soon, Culgan decided that the younger man would give him hell for it. After all, it was in his nature. Perhaps if Seed thought that it was merely because no woman had sparked his interest just yet, he would not see the actual truth. Would he really want to be seen around Culgan if he believed him to be a man lover? After all, it was true that he had not interest in women whatsoever.  
  
"Oh, there is no use to this. It will more than likely make him suspect me more than not," he said, crumpling up the sheet of paper and throwing it into the wastebasket. Suddenly, he stopped stiff. Why was it so important to express this to.Seed? Knowing there was no one else in the room, Culgan spoke to himself. "Is the r-reason I wanted to send that t-to.Seed.because m-maybe I.feel something for him?"  
  
Suddenly, the fit of nervousness passed and he let out a great laugh, which was also rather unusual for him. "Stop thinking so foolish. A commander wouldn't even consider such things! You're the leader of a great army. The stress is just being rough on you," he cried to himself.  
  
***  
  
After a few hours of reading a book on strategy plans, Culgan put out his candle, undressed, and crawled into his large bed. The fire crackled as it lit the fireplace, causing a slight warmth in the cool room. The night was silent, yet now matter how many times he tossed and turned, Culgan could not find sleep.  
  
Finally, the man's eyes felt heavy, and they closed. The night gave him a deep yet uneasy sleep. It was full of dreams.dreams of which he did not want to have, and refused to confront in the day. They fulfilled the desires that his mind kept secret while he was awake.  
  
At about four in the morning, the sky was still black, and a familiar creak was heard from the door of Culgan's room. Immediately, Culgan sat up straight in his bed, looking for the person who had entered. The person stood, leaning against the door, starlight from the window shining upon their face.it was Seed.  
  
"Seed." whispered Culgan quietly. The commander didn't know what to do, but trusted his instincts that this was no longer a dream. He got out of bed cautiously. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked weakly.  
  
Seed's soft features were clouded with worry and fear. "So today's the day, huh? Its only morning now, but today's the day." he whispered, pacing back and forth. He was still in his nightwear, and his hair was even messier than the night before.  
  
Culgan stood still near his bed, but Seed approached him quickly. "Seed, its okay.we'll be the victors in this battle, just like you said. There's no need to worry-" his deep voice was cut off when Seed was now standing directly in front of him, as he softly kissed Culgan's lips. He withdrew just as quick as the kiss came.  
  
Culgan was silent, but Seed seemed frantic as he spoke. "Culgan, I'm so sorry! Fuck.I couldn't stop it anymore.I just ruined everything." he cried, sitting on Culgan's bed, running his hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"Seed, I had no idea." said Culgan quietly, sitting next to him on the bed. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about earlier? Why didn't you say anything."  
  
"How could I?!" Seed cried, burying his face in his hands. "How could I before now.oh, I've felt this for so bloody long.and tomorrow.I couldn't keep it back any longer. Something bad is going to happen tomorrow, I'm sure of it! I had to make sure.I had to make sure you knew. Just in case I'd never get the chance to tell you," said the strong man, holding himself back from exploding in tormented, nervous sobs.  
  
Culgan rather awkwardly placed his arms around the younger man's shoulder, not quite sure of how to console him. Seed looked up into Culgan's gray eyes. "Why.? Why aren't you demanding me out of your room?! I don't deserve to be here, in this army, with the way I think! I'm a pitiful disgrace to the Highland army.and now that you know.I guess I should be leaving." he said, sounding angry, about to stand up.  
  
But instead, Culgan's arm weighed him down, causing him to keep the seat. Seed questioned him silently with the pleading look in his eyes, screaming, 'Please, I'm too ashamed to stay here any longer.' Slowly, a small smile grew on Culgan's face.  
  
"If that were true, than I too would be a 'pitiful disgrace' to our country's army," said Culgan softly. The silent sobs wracking Seed's body suddenly slowed down and ceased. "I always knew there was something about you. Something that did not appear on the surface. Something that could be very sincere, hidden under the rough - yet beautiful - exterior," he said slowly, touching Seed's soft face.  
  
The expression that appeared on the young general's face could be described as nothing but pure shock and surprise. "C-Culgan." he whispered. Their moonlit faces slowly drew closer to one another. "I can't belive I stayed silent for so long.I'm such an idiot-" this time it was Seed who was cut off when a kiss was planted on his lips.  
  
It started as the most innocent touching of lips, and it slowly grew more passionate, more frantic. Soon their tongues mingled, and their hands eagerly wandered each other, exploring the long awaited treasures kept so secret. It was not long after this when the two men began quickly undressing each, their desire and long awaited dream finally to come true.  
  
***  
  
Birds outside the palace of L'Renouille chirped wildly, the sun rising much earlier that morning than the one before. Culgan awoke with a start, sitting straight up, sweat clinging onto his body. He was completely unclothed, and as he looked to the sleeping figure lying next to him, he smiled. "It took me a moment to realize I was not dreaming," he said quietly, getting out of bed.  
  
The commander nervously dressed himself in his gray attire, straightening his jacket in the long mirror before him. "Hm, a dream you say?" said the tired voice of Seed from the bed. "Maybe that's because I'm so sexy, no?" He laughed quietly and sat up, rubbing his head as he stretched and yawned.  
  
Culgan let out a low, quiet laugh, and turned around to him. "You certainly look tired. Why don't you put on your uniform.we have a tough day ahead of us," he said in his usual quiet, and eerily calm voice. "I don't want to lose you, I can't now." he whispered under his breath.  
  
The room was silent for the five minutes Seed was dressing, not to mention the additional ten minutes of trying to make his hair look suitable. As he examined himself in the mirror, Culgan's arms wrapped around his think waist. "I'm fighting this one for you, ya know. Those State bastards will get no mercy from me, the Flaming General!" he cried, letting out a ruthful laugh before he looked up into Culgan's eyes and gave him a soft kiss. "Because if they take you from me, there will be hell to pay," he said more softly.  
  
A knock came at the door, and it opened too quickly for Seed to find his way out of Culgan's embrace. King Jowy Blight stood at the open door, his eyes widening at the sight of the commander and general of two of his armies trying to separate from each other in a frantic panic. Now they stood stiffly side by side, awaiting orders.  
  
Jowy laughed. "It's alright men, you can relax," he said with a small smile. Seed let out a relieved sigh. "The Dunan Army have appeared near the castle. You two need to lead the troops immediately," he said with a clear cut voice.  
  
"Yes, my lord," replied Culgan, a small sign of a blush still apparent on his pale skinned face. Jowy smiled as he left the room, laughing to himself quietly. Seed and Culgan merely looked at each other and smiled, walking side by side as they prepared to take their place on the battlefield to defend their castle, their King, their country, and.their love.  
  
~The End~  
  
Yes, a one shot. I know.I'm not very experienced at writing anything but fantasy. Maybe that showed? Anyway, I would really appreciate a review if you could spare the time. Maybe I could write another Suikoden fanfic, experiment with different couples? Anyway, I'm very grateful that you took the time to read this. Thank you! 


End file.
